1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to the field of cleaning apparatus for weapons and more particularly to a brush assembly for cleaning the bore of a cannon.
2. Background Art
It is necessary to periodically clean the bore of an artillery piece once several rounds have been fired in order to remove deposited debris and corrosive chemicals. A lubricant/protectant should preferably be applied after cleaning. Presently such cleaning requires the strenuous labor of several persons. Moreover, the cleaning apparatus now in use presents serious safety hazards to the cleaning crew.
Cleaning is now accomplished using a cylindrically-shapped metal-bristle brush. The diameter of the prior art brush is slightly larger than the bore of the piece to be cleaned. The metal bristles are typically made of phosphor-bronze. Horse hair bristles are also used, in addition to the metal bristles, for the purpose of absorbing the cleaning solvent.
The metal brush is provided with a threaded collar for receiving a ramming shaft. The shaft is a few feet longer than the barrel of the piece to be cleaned. Cleaning is accomplished by applying a solvent to the brush and inserting the brush into either the muzzle or breach of the barrel. The brush is then pushed through the bore. For smaller pieces, such as a 105 mm howitzer, three persons are required to push or "punch" the stiff brush through the barrel. For larger guns, additional persons are required. For example, up to ten persons may be required for punching a 203 mm gun.
Once the brush has exited the opposite end of the barrel, the brush is pulled back through. It is necessary, however, for an additional person located at the opposite end to manually realign the brush with the bore. Once the brush is realigned, the crew members gripping the ramming shaft are signaled and the brush is drawn back through the barrel by pulling on the ramming shaft.
The above process is repeated four to eight times in order to insure that the barrel is throughly cleaned. Next, the solvent is removed by placing a cloth rag over the brush and passing the brush through the barrel one or more additional times. Finally, the bore is coated with a lubricant/persevative by applying the lubricant/perservative to a cloth rag, placing the rag over the brush and passing the brush through the barrel one or more additional times.
The above-described cleaning process posesses several shortcomings. By way of example, several persons are required to push the stiff metal-bristled brush through the bore. In addition, once the brush has been introduced into the bore, it is impossible to reverse the direction of the brush so as to achieve a scrubbing motion. This is because the metal brush bristles take a set once the brush is moved within the bore in a given direction.
Another disadvantage of the prior art cleaning apparatus arises out of the fact that an additional person is required to be positioned at the end of the barrel opposite the ramming crew. The additional crew member recenters the brush and repositions the cleaning rag which usually falls off the brush when the brush exits the barrel. This is highly disadvantages in that not only is the size of the cleaning crew increased, but the additional crew member is vulnerable to injury.
Recentering is accomplished by gripping the metal brush and manually positioning the brush in the center of the bore. There is a distinct possibility that the crew member will be injured by the sharp metal bristles of the brush. In addition, once the brush is recentered, the ramming crew is signaled and the brush is pulled back through the barrel with great force. If the brush is prematurely pulled, serious injuiry will result if the crew member recentering the brush has not yet removed his/her fingers. If a tank gun is being cleaned, the additional crew member is positioned inside the turret which further increases the likelihood that the brush will be pulled at an inopportune moment. In addition, for larger pieces such as a 203 mm gun, the muzzle of the barrel is typically approximately fourteen feet above the ground. The additional crew member is usually required to crawl up the barrel to the muzzle in order to recenter the brush. This presents an obvious safety hazard.
There have been various attempts to overcome the above-described shortcomings. One attempt involves the use of a nylon bristle brush in lieu of one having metal bristles. This enables the ramming crew to be reduced in size inasmuch as less force is required to push/pull the brush through the barrel. In addition, the more flexible nylon bristles permit a back and forth scrubbing action to be used so that the barrel is more completely cleaned.
Although brushes utilizing nylon bristles have overcome a few of the disadvantages of the prior art, an additional crew member is still required. The present invention overcomes all of the above-described disadvantages of the prior art, including the elimination of the additional crew member. Moreover, the prior art brush assemblies can be quickly and inexpensively retrofitted to incorporate the subject invention. These and other advantages of the subject invention will become apparent upon reading the following Detailed Description of the Invention in conjunction with the drawings.